The Hero of Time!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An Ocarina of Time Adaption Kyuubi16 style. The first of my Zelda Game adaptions and new protagonist stories. Relive through Link's journey of the legendary game.


A Hero Across Time  
0

Link x I don't know! 

0  
Story Start  
0

At the dawn of time the universe was in its infancy. Three golden goddesses descended from the heavens upon an unnamed planet. Din the goddess of Power, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth and lush green valleys. Nayru the goddess of Wisdom created all legends and laws for the land to follow. Farore the goddess of Courage created all races that would uphold the law. With their task completed they vanished back into the sky leaving the divided treasure of the sacred realm The Triforce that would be entrusted to the Triforce Guardians sometime in the future. But there is a great evil that will soon descend upon the land and there are only three people that can stop it who will start their journey. The Triforce will soon reawaken and one of the greatest legends in Hyrulian history will be written.

The Kokiri Forest: The mystical and sacred forest of youth where a race of young child sized elf like creatures known as Kokiri lived. The Kokiri were an immortal race of children that lived in the forest, never leaving out of fear of death from the dangers of the outside. With that, each child was entrusted with a guardian fairy that would be with them as guides, complementing the child.

Though there was one child within the forest that hadn't receive a fairy. He was 'different' and certain children didn't do anything to hide that. The boy had nightmares, involving a man of great evil and a young blonde haired girl. He saw golden triangles and a great sword. He did not know what these dreams meant, having spent his entire life within the forest. Though the day of promise soon arrived and his destiny in a never ending struggle between the principles of Courage, Wisdom, and Power.

The child, was not the only one to sense the dread in the air. The feeling bore in his roots along with the dark curse that was draining him of his very life. The guardian spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree was a wise sage over seeing the children for generations and knew this day was coming. He called out to one of the wisest and oldest of fairies from the fountains.

'' **Navi...Navi, where art thou? Come hither...Oh, Navi the fairy...listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree...Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...For so long, Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey...The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth...Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!''**

The small blue fairy without a second thought took off into the village. Navi flew through the forest going down the long trail to the Kokiri forest. Navi flew up a ladder finding a home carved into a large tree, this had to be Link Master's House.

Navi flew through the doorway that was covered by thick sheets to find the boy without a fairy sleeping on a home made bed that rested under an open window. The bed was bare though. No pillows, no blanket and no sheets. Navi flew up to the sleeping child who seemed to look different from the other Kokiri children. Just by appearance alone he looked older, more along the throes of Hylian Adolescence then that of the Kokiri youth. He had dirty blond hair that seemed to reflect in the sun, he wore the same as a Kokiri child though. A standard green kokiri tunic with matching shorts and hat, and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Hey!" Navi whirled around the boy. "Hey!" She shouted again, her voice pitched high and squeaky as it struggled to make itself heard. "Are you Link? The Great Deku Tree sent me to find you!" she explained as the boy finally stirred. He sat up as Navi explained that the Great Deku Tree sent for him and that she was his Fairy Partner.

"Well the Deku Tree wants to talk to at this moment so lets get going!" Navi ordered.

Link decided to gather up some stuff just in case he ran into some of the monsters running around the forest. It was rare with the Great Deku Tree's protection, but not unheard of. Among the items was Deku Nuts and Seeds which he kept in a utility belt along with a slingshot. Link didn't know why, but he found himself compelled to such items for self defense. It was those dreams, those weird dreams where he dreamed he was a brave heroic swordsman and he was trying to rescue this cute blonde girl. Link's interest in the outside world was just another time that deemed him an outcast.

Link stepped out to find that it was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, its warm rays shining down upon the forest and the sky was clear and blue. He took a few more steps when he heard a shout and looked around. He then noticed somebody running toward his house. It was none other than his best friend Saria. She like him seemed different from the Kokiri children, but unlike him she had a fairy and was well loved by all. She wore a long sleeved shirt under a green tunic along with green boots. She also had strange emerald green hair that rivaled the leaves of the trees.

Saria ran up to the house waved "Yahoo! Hi Link!" Link smiled and descended down the ladder to meet his friend. She seemed overjoyed "Wow! You finally have a fairy of your own. Your a real Kokiri now!" Link scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

Link told her about how the Deku Tree was waiting to see him she was surprised by this "That's great! You'd better be on your way then." she pointed down the dirt street "Go right down this street past the item shop, and then up the forest trail. You can't miss it." Link nodded and they clasp hands.

Mido held up his hand forcing Link to stop "Hey where do you think your going Mr. No Fairy? Your house is that way." Link groaned at Mido's words. Mido was something of a bully with a great ego, and he seemed to have it out for Link.

Link explained that he was called to see the Great Deku Tree. Though Mido decided to make up some excuse. '' The forest has been changing alot lately, so I can't let you through unless you have a sword and shield." Mido announced.

Link grumbled as she went on his way. With his standard wallet that contained 99 rupees, the maximum because of it's small size he was able to buy a shield. Unfortunately a blade was harder to come by so he asked Saria. ''I can't believe that boy!'' Saria exclaimed as Link finished telling her the news. ''But he is right...'' Link deflated slightly at that. ''The monsters have been getting restless lately. Wait here...'' Saria said as she pushed past the sheets that led to her private bedroom. A few moments later she returned with the Kokiri sword. The valored Kokiri treasure itself having been taken by the Great Deku Tree for some unknown reason years ago. It was a small dagger, made with a stern metal and a green gem encrested in its hilt. ''Take this.'' she handed Link the blade as he held it in awe.

He didn't know why, but the feeling of the blade in his hand felt natural. Armed with a blade and shield Link returned to where Mido was.

Mido was at a loss for words when he saw Link approaching him "Wait is that one of the Kokiri Shields? And is THAT the Kokiri Sword? Good grief! Well, even with all that stuff your still a wimp." Mido snidely remarked as he reluctantly stepped to the side. He knew he would be defying the Great Deku Tree's will if he tried to prevent Link any further and the other Kokiri, especially Saria wouldn't take too kindly to that.

With a gulp, Link tentatively walked down the long and dark Path to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, unaware of the great destiny that was about to befall him.

000

Chapter End  
000

I'm trying to write one or two chapters for nearly all my stories for a mass update. So be good little fans and review all my stories.


End file.
